Lie to Me
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Esto no se suponía que pasara. Él no se suponía que la amara. Ella no se suponía que quedara embarazada. —Miénteme, Edward. Dime que la amas. OS.
**Disclaimer:** The next story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, and the plot belongs to _**CullensTwiMistress**_ , I just translate with her permission. Thank you, Melissa, for give me the chance.

 **Disclaimer:** La siguiente historia no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama pertenece a _**CullensTwiMistress,**_ yo solo traduzco con su autorización. Gracias, Melissa, por darme la oportunidad.

* * *

OS beteado por Sarai GN, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Lie to Me**

 **Prólogo**

—Dime que me odias. Dime que nunca quieres verme de nuevo. Miénteme, Edward. —Sus puños entran en contacto con mi pecho, golpeando contra mi caja torácica. Pequeños y dolorosos—. Dime —grita; su voz llena de dolor, confusión, desilusión—. Dímelo ahora, Edward. Dime cómo dormiste con ella. Cómo ella era mejor que yo. —Lágrimas furiosas se deslizan por sus mejillas—. Dime. Miénteme, y dime que _la_ amas.

No puedo hacer eso. Ella es mi todo. Si le miento ahora, no hay vuelta atrás.

—No puedo, Bella, simplemente no puedo. Te amo.

—No puedes amarme. No podemos estar juntos, Edward. Esta cosa, tú, yo, este bebé, no puede pasar. —Sollozos salen de sus labios y su cuerpo queda inmóvil en mis brazos.

Ella llora y llora. Solloza, diciendo:

—Miénteme.

Solo para hacer todo más fácil. Solo para detener el dolor. No le puedo mentir; sería como mentirme a mí mismo. No puedo hacer eso. _Ella_ es mi vida.

—Lo siento, Bella. Resolveremos esto. —Reconfortándola y abrazándola mientras se desmorona, necesito pensar rápidamente.

 ** _…_**

 _ **…**_

 _ **...**_

—Así que, contraté una empleada doméstica —enuncia Angela casualmente mientras se viste, moviéndose alrededor de nuestra habitación y en realidad no mirándome.

—Pensé que habíamos pasado por esto. No necesitamos una empleada, Ang. —Mi esposa piensa que tener dinero es justificación para no limpiar nuestra propia casa. Ella no trabaja y yo paso mis días en una oficina. Lo mínimo que puede hacer es pasar la aspiradora.

—Bueno, Edward Cullen, no me casé contigo para pasar mi vida siendo tu sirvienta. Isabella comienza mañana y es definitivo —declara, sus manos en sus caderas, su barbilla sobresaliendo y sus ojos en llamas.

—¿Ella estará viviendo aquí? —suspiro, resignado. Esto no es sobre el dinero. Tengo un montón de dinero y Ang tiene el propio de una herencia. Simplemente no quiero a una extraña en mi casa limpiando detrás de mí y lavando mi ropa interior sucia.

Crecí en una casa donde no importaba cuán rico fueras, nosotros limpiábamos y mi mamá era una mamá. Ella no tenía un trabajo fuera de casa, pero estuvimos bien cuidados y nuestra casa estaba impecable. Nunca tuvimos una niñera o una sirvienta y mi padre venía a casa todas las noches para la cena.

—Me he tomado la libertad de darle la habitación grande con el baño privado al final del pasillo. ¿Tienes un problema con eso, Edward? —Angela suspira y se pone sus tacones. No estoy seguro de lo que está haciendo hoy. No sé lo que ella hace cualquier día si vamos al caso. Dice que está ocupada con trabajo, pero nunca profundiza y si le hago demasiadas preguntas, consigo una rodada de ojos o un suspiro.

—Lo que quieras, Ang. —Me pongo de pie y beso su mejilla. Ya se puso lápiz labial, así que sé que no debo besar sus labios.

Mi esposa es difícil de tratar.

Desafortunadamente, ella no era de esta forma antes de que nos casáramos hace un año. Parece que el matrimonio cambia a algunas personas.

 ** _…_**

—Isabella. He escuchado mucho sobre ti. —Pongo mi mejor sonrisa y estrecho su pequeña mano. Su aparición en mi cocina me ha tomado por sorpresa porque generalmente comemos comida para llevar. Sin embargo, no voy a mentir. Estoy feliz de ver una comida casera.

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa completa y me toma por sorpresa. Es impresionante.

—Llámeme Bella. Es un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen. La señora Cullen también me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Me sacudo mentalmente de lo que sea esto que estoy sintiendo. Soy un hombre casado. Estoy en la mitad de mis treinta, mientras que esta mujer está claramente en sus tempranos veinte. No puedo estar atraído por ella.

—Llámame Edward. No tiene sentido toda la formalidad. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi esposa?

Los ojos de Bella se iluminan.

—Oh, la señora Cullen dijo que llegaría tarde, así que solo somos usted y yo, señor.

Oh dulce Jesús, ella no puede estar llamándome señor. Mi pene se sacude, recordándome cuán atractiva es y cuánto ha pasado desde que me eché un polvo.

—Por favor, Bella, no me llames señor. Eso es... No me gusta en lo más mínimo —le digo y ella se ríe mientras sirve nuestra comida.

Comemos en amigable silencio, hasta que Bella menciona a los Mariners y comenzamos a hablar.

Luego le ayudo a lavar y secar los platos mientras ella me cuenta sobre su familia y amigos. Después que los platos están limpios, tomamos café y le cuento sobre mi trabajo.

Y hablamos hasta tarde en la noche.

Angela llega a casa después de que ya estoy en la cama. No le pregunto dónde ha estado, y ella no me dice.

 ** _…_**

Las semanas pasan y se siente como si Angela se alejara de mí. Desde la contratación de Bella, ella casi nunca está en casa. Solía estar aquí para hacerme compañía durante la cena o para acompañarme al supermercado. Llámame loco, pero la tarea rutinaria de hacer la compra una vez a la semana me mantiene anclado a la realidad. Es una particularidad que tengo. No me puedo imaginar tener a alguien más comprando lo que debería apetecerme tomar o comer.

Ang me ha dicho que se apuntó para llevar una subasta de caridad y eso la mantiene más ocupada de lo que pensó. Estoy bien con eso. Ella lleva su propia vida, y yo hago lo mismo, pero extraño a mi esposa. Cuando ella llega a casa a las dos de la mañana de un sábado, decido que he tenido suficiente y la confronto.

—No es mi culpa, Edward. Además, te conseguí a Bella para hacer esas cosas contigo. Dale a la chica una lista, ella te conseguirá tus Cheerios —se mofa y sienta en el borde de la cama mientras se saca sus medias.

—Pero _te_ extraño. —La jalo hacia mis brazos y beso ese lugar debajo de su oreja; el que sé que la vuelve salvaje—. Extraño a mi esposa. Extraño la sensación de ti así. —Presiono un beso en su hombro justo cuando ella se aleja.

—Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, Edward, y necesito una ducha. ¿Podemos... no sé, tal vez podemos programar esto para el próximo viernes? —dice y se marcha antes de que pueda contestar.

¿Mi esposa quiere programar el sexo? ¿Qué mierda es esto?

 ** _…_**

Otras pocas semanas pasan y Bella se ha convertido en mi compañera de supermercado, además de mi cita para cenar y mi pareja para lavar la ropa.

Sin embargo, no puedo decir que me molesta. Estaría mintiendo si lo hiciera.

Ella es genial. Divertida. Extravagante. Tiene un gran corazón.

Está tomando clases en línea para convertirse en alguien mientras trabaja para nosotros.

Me confesó, mientras estábamos buscando algunas manzanas para hacer mi tarta favorita, que tomó el trabajo porque había estado buscando por un lugar para vivir, y trabajar para mí le proveía eso, además de una buena paga.

Tampoco puedo negar cuán atraído estoy por ella. Ella tiene todo ese aire de inocencia, pero sé que no lo es. A veces bromeamos y hacemos comentarios morbosos que harían al mayor de los pervertidos de trece años sonrojarse, solamente que ella no se sonroja. Solo se ríe ante eso, como yo hago, y seguimos hablando como si nunca pasó.

No he hecho ningún avance hacia ella, soy un hombre casado, después de todo, pero miro. Y de vez en cuando, también la pillo mirando.

Son cosas pequeñas. Por ejemplo, cómo ella choca mi cadera con la suya cuando estamos parados ante la encimera, o cómo hace mi café justo de la forma correcta en la mañana. Demuestra que le importa, y eso justo allí, es lo que me atrae tanto de ella.

Mientras mi esposa parece encontrar su propio camino en la vida, definitivamente estamos distanciados. Ese sexo programado no sucede y dos meses pasan antes de que saquemos el tema de nuevo.

Esta vez ella se va.

Yo empiezo a beber.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Bella mientras toma asiento a mi lado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Seh, estoy jodidamente bien —contesto y bebo de un trago el resto de mi whisky. Tomando la botella, sirvo otro vaso y bebo ese también.

—Guau, baja la velocidad, Edward. ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta suavemente y aleja el vaso de mí. No creo que ella alguna vez me haya visto beber y ya ha estado aquí por más de cuatro meses.

Me siento todo confuso y estoy bastante seguro de que veo dos de ella. Son hermosas. Cabello marrón oscuro, ojos verdes brillantes llenos de preocupación, y labios rosados carnosos que están rogando ser besados.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, beso esos labios. Son tan suaves como parecen, pero ella se aleja demasiado rápido.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. Yo solo... Angela y yo… no estamos… —Niego con la cabeza—. Me siento muy atraído por ti, Bella, y lo siento.

—Está bien, Edward. Solamente... no podemos, ¿de acuerdo? —Acomoda mi cabello fuera de mi cara y la jalo en un abrazo.

Inhalando profundamente, tomo nota de cuán maravilloso huele, como galletas y calidez y vainilla. No quiero ser todo pervertido y joder todo esto, pero mi pene tiene otros planes cuando decide despertarse y presionarse contra la cremallera de mis pantalones. Rezo para que ella no se dé cuenta, o tal vez no le importa. De cualquier manera, no sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos de esa forma —entrelazados, pecho a pecho— pero cuando la suelto, siento como que estoy perdiendo parte de mí mismo.

Ni siquiera me siento de esa forma con Angela, y estoy casado con ella.

 _ **...**_

Termino durmiendo mi estupor y Bella no saca el tema. Si ella está molesta porque me propasé, tampoco deja que se note.

Estoy agradecido de tenerla en mi vida, porque en este momento ella es casi mi única amiga.

Angela solía ser mi mejor amiga. Habíamos ido a la secundaria juntos, nos separamos por unos años, después nos volvimos a encontrar y nos casamos.

Nunca fui una persona social, mantener mi cabeza en mis libros siempre había sido sobre lo que mi vida era hasta que nos casamos. Entonces la posibilidad de una familia me había atraído hacia la vida que tenemos ahora... o quizás debería decir _teníamos_ hasta hace poco.

Ella insistió en esta gran casa, exponiendo que empezaríamos una familia pronto, pero no hemos tenido sexo en meses y creo que está teniendo una aventura.

Ben Cheney, el director de esa subasta de caridad en la que Angela parece pasar demasiado tiempo organizando, en este momento está atravesando por un divorcio. Un presentimiento se agita en mi estómago cuando la realidad de que mi esposa puede estar teniendo una aventura se extiende rápidamente en mí.

No sé si estar en shock o feliz por eso.

Así que, golpeando suavemente en la puerta de Bella, decido que necesito hablar con mi mejor amiga sobre todo esto. Después de todo, hablar con ella parece sentirse como automático a esta altura. Tengo la sensación de que nos hemos vueltos más cercanos, que le puedo decir cualquier cosa sin tener miedo de ser juzgado. Puede que no haya estado feliz sobre tenerla aquí, pero ahora estoy feliz de que esté aquí.

 _ **...**_

—Así que, ¿crees que ella te está engañando? —pregunta Bella y pasa su mano arriba y abajo por mi espalda.

Siento como si todo mi mundo se está derrumbando a mi alrededor. Mi esposa era mi mundo, y ahora ella se ha... ido. La he perdido y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Y una parte de mí, y no sé cuán grande es esta parte, en realidad no la quiere de vuelta.

—Bella, nunca la he visto tan... distante. Ni siquiera me ha tocado en meses. —Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el suave toque de Bella me cubra y envuelva—. Yo... Yo no debería estar hablando contigo de esto.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien, de verdad. Tengo ojos, ¿sabes? No he estado siempre aquí, pero los recuerdo a los dos siendo más... apasionados al principio.

—Apasionados —me mofo—. No hemos hecho eso en meses.

—Ella está loca por no desearte, Edward. —La mano de Bella se queda inmóvil en mi espalda y la aleja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú...? —Trago y tomo una profunda respiración, girándome hacia ella—. ¿Tú me deseas?

Mi pregunta parece sorprenderla y aparta la mirada.

—No importa. Estás casado.

—¿Me deseas? —pregunto de nuevo, sin aliento. La posibilidad de ella incluso deseando estar conmigo así... Hace algo profundo en mí y esta vez, cuando mis ojos encuentran los suyos, no tiene que responder. Está justo allí, esa mirada, la que he visto solo algunas veces, sus ojos están oscurecidos, caídos y me mira como... como si fuera algo para comer.

Inclinándome lentamente, le doy la oportunidad para retirarse, pero no lo hace. Mis labios encuentran los suyos con vacilación al principio, pero la ardiente pasión que ambos hemos estado evitando por los últimos seis meses o así se empuja a través de todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Termina en un beso intenso que despierta cada pulgada de mí que parece haber estado inactiva por demasiado tiempo.

Agarro su cara con ternura entre mis manos y retrocedo, dejándola decidir si esto es lo que ella quiere. Pero en vez de empujarme como espero, se arrastra sobre sus rodillas y se inclina hacia adelante, besándome esta vez.

No hay palabras pronunciadas; solo toques y besos mientras nos exploramos el uno al otro. Pronto, la ropa es descartada y estoy chupando un perfecto pezón, mientras mis dedos se arrastran arriba y abajo por su sexo húmedo mientras ella gimotea y se retuerce debajo de mí.

Bella se entrega a mí completamente, dejándome guiarla y tocarla como quiero. Placer como nunca supe que existía me atraviesa cuando la hago venirse con mis dedos. Ese poder sobre alguien —de hacerlos perder el control— nunca se ha sentido tan bien.

Todavía está jadeando y bajando de su éxtasis cuando lentamente entro en ella. Me acuna amorosamente entre sus muslos mientras me jala dentro de su húmedo calor.

Cara a cara, respirando el aliento del otro, me muevo dentro de ella, cada golpe con determinación mientras amo sus pechos y su cuello con mi boca. Ella canta mi nombre y yo gruño el suyo cuando me vengo profundo dentro de ella.

Su sexo me mantiene allí, apretado y caliente, hasta que estoy listo para hacerlo de nuevo.

Hacemos esto toda la noche. La amo con mi cuerpo. Le muestro todo de mí y solo puedo esperar que ella haga lo mismo. Se siente como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soy capaz de conectar con alguien en un nivel totalmente distinto. Estando con ella de esta forma solo sella nuestro destino, porque no estoy seguro de que alguna vez pueda regresar con mi esposa.

Al compartir esto con Bella, me siento como si finalmente estoy completo.

Cuando la mañana llega, me despierto solo en su cama. Una simple nota en su cómoda dice todo.

 _Lo siento. Renuncio._

 _Bella._

 ** _…_**

Las semanas pasan y creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

No la puedo encontrar en ningún lado. Su dirección anterior resulta inútil.

Empiezo a beber mucho por la noche. Eso parece adormecer el dolor, pero nunca se lo lleva totalmente. Me quedo dormido en su cama todas las noches, inhalando su esencia y deseando también que estuviera aquí.

La extraño. Extraño volver a casa con ella por la noche. Extraño su amabilidad y cuidado. Extraño sus historias sobre lo que había pasado ese día. Extraño su voz; su naturaleza dulce. La necesito como necesito el aire.

Me doy cuenta que durante mucho tiempo, solo había estado sobreviviendo, cumpliendo con las formalidades de un matrimonio sin amor, haciendo lo que debería estar haciendo. Con Bella aquí, se sentía como un verdadero hogar. Ella era mi hogar.

Angela se muda de la casa después de que le digo la verdad. Ella me dice que no hay nada pasando con Ben, pero a esta altura es un asunto irrelevante. He jodido todo y me he enamorado de otra mujer.

Necesito encontrar a Bella.

Investigando a los Swan en Seattle, encuentro a un Jasper Swan y le hago una llamada. Es el tío de Bella y rápidamente me da el nombre del padre de Bella. Bella creció en Forks, un pequeño pueblo como a cuatro horas de aquí, y nunca imaginé que ella volvería a su casa. Por lo que me había contado, no era un lugar al que quería regresar.

Tampoco nunca me imaginé lo que encontraría al llegar ahí.

La casa es pequeña y está deteriorada. Hay pintura descascarada del revestimiento y una de las ventanas está sellada.

Lentamente hago mi camino hasta el porche delantero y rezo para que sostenga mi peso mientras golpeo la puerta.

Un hombre con un horrible bigote abre la puerta. Claramente está borracho y estoy comenzando a pensar que no estoy en la dirección correcta.

—¿Bella está aquí? —pregunto con vacilación, mirando alrededor y esperando haber llegado al lugar equivocado. ¿Cómo las personas viven de esta manera?

—¿Eres el idiota que la embarazó? —pregunta, tomando un trago de su botella de cerveza.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —¿Bella está embarazada? Millones de cosas atraviesan mi mente en cuestión de segundos antes de ver su pequeña complexión al final del pasillo. Sus ojos están alicaídos y luce derrotada.

Aclaro mi garganta y nuestros ojos se encuentras brevemente.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás... estás embarazada?

—Papi, me encargaré desde aquí —dice mientras se mueve pasando a su padre. Él simplemente sacude su cabeza y se va a otra habitación—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward?

Estoy herido y aliviado, pero todavía confundido.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—No podía ser el motivo por el que te divorciaras, Edward. Yo no soy esa chica —declara, lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

—Sucedió, de todas formas. Le dije todo a ella. —Doy un paso hacia la casa y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué? —grita—. ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque ya no la amaba —suplico.

—No. No. No, Edward. No puedes hacerte esto. Tienes que regresar. —Su voz está ronca por su llanto y me muero por abrazarla.

—¿Y dejarte a ti y a mi bebé, Bella? No lo creo. —Miro sus ojos, incapaz de apartar la mirada—. ¿Alguna vez ibas a decirme?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No. Arruiné tu vida, Edward. Tienes que odiarme tanto.

—Nunca podría odiarte, Bella. —La agarro de los antebrazos así se queda quieta y me mira.

Lágrimas manchan sus mejillas y a sus ojos les falta esa chispa que solían tener.

—Pero arruiné todo. Te deseaba tanto, Edward. Desde ese primer día, te deseaba.

—Y yo te deseaba —le digo en voz baja.

—Dime que me odias. Dime que nunca quieres verme de nuevo. Miénteme, Edward. —Sus puños entran en contacto con mi pecho, golpeando contra mi caja torácica. Pequeños y dolorosos—. Dime —grita; su voz llena de dolor, confusión, desilusión—. Dímelo ahora, Edward. Dime cómo dormiste con ella. Cómo ella era mejor que yo. —Lágrimas furiosas se deslizan por sus mejillas—. Dime. Miénteme, y dime que la amas.

No puedo hacer eso. Ella es mi todo. Si le miento ahora, no hay vuelta atrás.

—No puedo, Bella, simplemente no puedo. Te amo. —La jalo hacia mis brazos y la abrazo.

—No puedes amarme. No podemos estar juntos, Edward. Esta cosa, tú, yo, este bebé, no puede pasar. —Sollozos salen de sus labios y su cuerpo queda inmóvil en mis brazos.

Ella llora y llora. Solloza, diciendo:

—Miénteme.

Solo para hacer todo más fácil. Solo para detener el dolor. No le puedo mentir; sería como mentirme a mí mismo. No puedo hacer eso. _Ella_ es mi vida.

—Lo siento, Bella. Resolveremos esto. —Reconfortándola y abrazándola mientras se desmorona, necesito pensar rápidamente.

Soy un hombre casado, esto no se suponía que pasara. No se suponía que me enamorara de la empleada.

Pero lo hice.

No sé qué hacer, pero sé con certeza que se acabó con Angela. Ha estado acabado por mucho tiempo, y pronto todo estará detrás de mí.

—Conseguiré el divorcio. Te quiero, Bella. Creo… creo que siempre debiste ser tú —arrullo y la abrazo hasta que deja de moverse—. Te he amado desde el momento que te vi, Bella. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero te amaba.

—No puedes amarme, Edward. Era tu empleada, ¿recuerdas? No tengo dónde caerme muerta, por el amor de Dios. Esta es la casa de mi padre. Tú y yo, no vivimos en el mismo mundo. Nunca seré como Angela. —Ella luce desconsolada.

Y entonces me doy cuenta que ella cree que me importa el estatus y el dinero.

—No quiero que seas como Angela. Me gusta que seas Bella. Me haces reír. Me _entiendes._ No te importa que use chándales los sábados y que me corte el cabello en ese lugar en el centro comercial.

Se ríe y es el sonido más dulce.

—Me gustan los chándales, abrazan tu trasero —dice y entierra la cabeza en mi pecho.

Esto justo aquí, esto es lo que extrañé y me hace sonreír.

—Ven a casa, Bella. Por favor ven a casa conmigo.

La siento sacudiendo la cabeza pero no me mira.

—No puedo, Edward. No pertenezco allí.

—Lo haces. También era tu casa, Bella. Es mi casa y te necesito allí conmigo. —Tomo su barbilla entre mi pulgar e índice, obligándola a mirarme—. Te extraño. La casa está vacía sin ti. Ven a casa, Bella —suplico—. Todo lo que quiero es que tú y nuestro bebé vengan a casa.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunta, incertidumbre escrita por toda su cara.

Y para dejar mi punto perfectamente claro me inclino y la beso suavemente.

—No estaría aquí si no lo estuviera.

 _ **…**_

 **Un año después...**

Ser padre es el regalo más precioso que alguien alguna vez podría haberme dado.

Cualquier cosa que Bella pensaba que yo estaba sacrificando por estar con ella, rápidamente descubrió que no existía. Soy más feliz de lo que nunca he sido y sé que ella también es feliz.

Ser libre de tocarla como quiera, mientras que antes me contenía ante esos deseos, es pura dicha para ambos.

Después de que ella se mudara de regreso a la casa, trasladé mis cosas de forma permanente hacia su habitación. Es más pequeña que la principal, pero no podía dejarla dormir donde mi esposa había estado.

Esa habitación ahora es el cuarto del bebé además de un área de juego.

Con Jacob en mis brazos y mi nueva esposa a mi lado, no puedo imaginar cómo solía vivir mi vida, mintiéndome sobre cuánto amaba a Angela, cuando la simple verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía el significado del verdadero amor.

Resultó que ella en realidad había estado durmiendo con Ben. Había estado mintiéndome por mucho tiempo antes de que incluso trajera a Bella a nuestras vidas.

Y ahora que sé lo que es el verdadero amor, no puedo imaginar vivir sin él.

No más mentiras... Bella _es_ toda mi verdad, mi felices para siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. :)

Le quiero dar las gracias a Daniela por hacerme el banner; a Sarai por el beteo; y a Osbe, Lety y Moni por siempre estar dispuestas a resolver mis dudas de traducción. ¡Las quiero, chicas!


End file.
